This Sort Of Disease You Can't Sweat Out
by Bratwurst
Summary: Manche Fehler sind verzeichlich, sie verjähren nach einiger Zeit. Einige Fehltritte kann man auch korrigieren. Ein paar wenige davon durch Buße, manche dadurch, dass man den Fehler selbst begreift, andere allein durch Worte. Andere dagegen sind so gravier


**This sort of disease you can't sweat out**

--

-

--

_**I'm insane, it's your fault, so sly  
Your well of lies ran dry  
I cut the cord, free fall  
So high I seem so small **_

_**  
Forgive me father, why should you bother?  
Try honesty, Try honesty!  
Hop in your dumptruck, reverse for good luck  
Ride over me, Ride over me!  
Take on the whole world, fight with the young girls  
Die tragedy, Die tragedy!  
Call me a cheapskate, come on for pete's sake  
Cry Agony, Cry Agony!**_

( Try Honestly – Billy Talent)

--

--

--

Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich mit meinem Vater gemein habe.  
Einige davon erweisen sich als sehr nützlich und auch als allgemein hoch geschätzte Eigenschaften, doch auf die meisten Überbleibsel seiner Selbst in mir kann ich getrost verzichten.

Disziplin, eiserne Willenskraft und innere, sowie äußere Stärke sind nur einige der Qualitäten, welche mich mein Vater gelehrt hat.

Er hat mir unbarmherzig enthüllt, was mir diese Welt zusetzen kann.  
Er hat mir immer wieder bewiesen, was Schwäche bedeuten kann und mich gelehrt, diese bei anderen Menschen zu erkennen und auszunutzen.  
Er hat meinen Gesichtspunkt manipuliert, meine Denkweise eingewickelt und gelenkt und meinen ehemals so ausfallenden Charakter gebändigt.  
Er hat mich physisch und psychisch bis auf das Äußerste und über die Grenzen hinaus auf die Welt vorbereitet.

Doch stolz bin ich darauf nicht.

-

Ich kann ihm nicht dankbar dafür sein, dass er mich zu einem kalten und berechnenden Mann geformt hat, dessen Herz und Seele völlig erstarrt sind.

Manchmal weiß ich nicht, wieso ich diesen Weg gehe, der mir selbst so zuwider ist.  
Mir wird übel bei dem Gedanken, im Staub vor den Füßen des Dunklen Lords zu liegen und mein Magen reagiert bereits heftig auf die Vorstellung, einen Menschen für sein Vergnügen zu foltern.  
Ich kann mir nicht ausmalen, was ich tun sollte, wenn ich gezwungen wäre, in seinem Dienst ein Schlammblut oder einen Verräter töten zu müssen.

Weshalb musste ich als Erbe in eine alte, reinblütige und so bessene Familie geboren werden?  
Wieso konnten meine Eltern nicht Muggel sein?

Sie würden mich sicherlich nicht mehr lieben, wenn sie es in dieser Welt auch nicht mehr als zu ihrem Vorteil ausnutzten. Doch die Bürde, die ich nun zu tragen habe, wäre von meinen Schultern genommen.

Ich verabscheue und verachte den Weg, welchen ich gehe.

-

Es gibt nicht viel in dieser Welt, was mich mehr so überraschen kann, dass es mich aus meinem geplanten und überlegten Handeln reißen könnte.

Es gibt kaum mehr etwas, was mich aus meiner Bahn reißen könnte.  
Es gibt kaum mehr etwas, was mich von dem abhalten kann, was mir unweigerlich bevorsteht.

Doch bei dem Meisten würde ich mir wünschen, es niemals kennengelernt – oder noch viel schlimmer, ans Licht gelassen zu haben.  
Manche Dinge sollten lieber davor bewahrt werden, mir selbst bewusst zu werden.  
Sie sollten stets unter der Oberfläche des Bewusstseins schlummern und ewig unbeachtet bleiben.

Aber in meinem Leben verlief eben nicht immer alles so, wie ich es mir wünschte.  
Ich habe Dinge getan, die ich verachte, welche destruktiv, hässlich und schändlich sind.

Aber auch zwischen diesen muss ich differenzieren.

Manche Fehler sind verzeichlich, sie verjähren nach einiger Zeit.  
Einige Fehltritte kann man auch korrigieren. Ein paar wenige davon durch Buße, manche dadurch, dass man den Fehler selbst begreift, andere allein durch Worte.

Andere dagegen sind so gravierend, dass man die Schuld in seiner gesamten Lebenszeit niemals abtragen könnte.  
Alle Versuche dafür sind fruchtlos... und sinnlos.  
Einige Fehler kann man nicht mehr gutmachen oder bereinigen.

-

Dennoch wird man alles versuchen, jede Möglichkleit austesten.  
Das menschliche Wesen ist einfach zu naiv.  
Unser simpler Verstand versteht nicht die Schwere der Schuld, welche sich ein einzelner Mensch aufbürden kann. Er kann es einfach nicht begreifen.

Wir belügen uns selbst, stellen uns die Tatsachen in das rechte Licht und schmücken selbst die grauenhaftesten und widerwärtigsten Dinge mit wohlklingenden Attributen aus.

Warum sonst nennen wir den Betrug eines Familienvaters, der gegenüber seiner ihn liebenden Frau mit einer Achtzehnjährigen den Ehebruch begeht, warum nennen wir dies „Liaison"?  
Weshalb gebraucht man hier nicht solch ein hässliches Wort wie die Tat selbst?

Warum beschreibt der Begriff „lynchen" eine Misshandlung, einen Mord, Folter und die Verübung von Rache oder Vergeltung?  
Klingt dieses Wort nicht wie eine Kinderei?

Warum nennen wir einen Menschen, der sein gesamtes Leben mit einem Lügengerüst untermauert hat einen „Fabulanten"?

Nun, immerhin erklärt dies die wissenschaftlich erwiesene Tatsache, dass die Pessimisten die wahren Realisten seien.

-

Unser Geist mag diese Erkenntnisse verstanden haben, doch unser Verstand scheint sich strikt dagegen zu weigern. Zu groß scheint der Wert des Selbstschutzes, des Schutzschildes vor der Realität, welche wir durch unsere steten Lügen aufrechterhalten.

Und zu diesem gehört auch der verzweifelte Versuch, unsere schwerwiegensten Sünden wie einen Fleck fortzuwaschen. Dabei scheint dem Einfallsreichtum unseres Geistes keine Grenzen gesetzt zu sein.

Die Bemühungen und Pläne würden dennoch scheitern... denn was könnte man schon tun?

Den Fehler duch Selbstleid ausmerzen zu versuchen, ihn in einer anderen Situation richten oder geradeheraus versuchen, alles dieser Art zu vermeiden.

Und auch dies erzielt keinen Fortschritt, misslingt und bleibt brotlos.

-

Letztendlich bleiben nur zwei Möglichkeiten mit dieser Schuld zu leben.

Die Erste wäre, durch den Tod das eigene Leben und damit das Dasein als Sünder zu beenden.  
Mit Sicherheit ist dies der einfache Weg, derjenige, welchen jeder Narr gehen kann.

Einige beschleunigen oder verursachen ihr Ableben sogar selbst – sei es nun durch ein apathisches Dahinvegetieren mit einem folgenden und nicht ausschließbaren _Unfall _oder durch die würdelose Hintertür des Selbstmordes.

-

Auch hier sind die Varianten überraschend und überraschend erschreckend.

Doch bis zum heutigen Tage scheint niemand darauf gekommen sein, mit seinem sinnlosen Tod wenigstens etwas Schuld zu begleichen.  
Es gibt sicherlich dutzende unschöne, aber äußerst zweckmäßige Arten zu sterben.

Allerdings möchte ich darauf nicht eingehen, denn dieser Weg ist für mich vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

So verzweifelt ich auch wäre – niemals würde ich diese feige Flucht aus dem Leben wählen.

-

Doch der andere Weg erfordert viel Mut und verursacht viele Qualen.

Ich weiß, wie verdammt schwer es sein kann, einfach zu leben.  
Ich weiß, wie sehr man den Moment hassen kann, in welchem sich ein neuer Tag ankündigt.  
Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn die psychischen Schmerzen die körperlichen einer Folterung übersteigen.

Man trägt die Reue sein gesamtes Leben lang ohne Unterlass an der Oberfläche des Bewusstseins, doch auch dadurch wird man nie mehr reingewaschen.

Einige Dinge werden niemals verziehen.  
Weder von der Gesellschaft noch von dir selbst.

-

-

-

* * *

--

-

**POV:** Draco Malfoy

_**Reviews sind das Einzige, was ich mir von euch erhoffen kann.  
Springt über euren Schatten**_

--

Panazee: Da du nicht angemeldet bist, möchte ich dir hier für dein Review danken. Es freut mich, dass du Dracos Darstellung in diesem Text als auf den Punkt gebracht findest und dass seine Sichtweise nicht zu wehleidig, sondern lediglich menschlich und interessant ankommt. )


End file.
